Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not applicable
Recent scientific publications (e.g.. The Journal of the American Medical Associations) have reported that 43% of women experience some kind of sexual dysfunction. Some investigators have assigned four subclasses to the general term of female sexual dysfunction: 1) Sexual Arousal Disorderxe2x80x94whereby sexual thoughts occur, however, these thoughts are not communicated to the clitoris, 2) Orgasmic Disorderxe2x80x94inability to have orgasm, 3) Sexual Pain Disorderxe2x80x94involuntary vaginal muscle spasm which prohibits penile penetration and 4) Hypoactive Sexual Desirexe2x80x94patient lacks libido and sexual thoughts.
N-methylnicotinate is a very potent vasodilator. When applied to the clitoris during stimulation, the clitoris becomes red, increases in size and has a xe2x80x9cpricklyxe2x80x9d sensation. Women who previously have suffered from sexual dysfunction, report orgasms. Also, women who have had normal orgasms have reported increases in both the intensity and number of orgasms.
The clitoris, which means xe2x80x9ckeyxe2x80x9d in the Greek language is the most important part of a woman""s sexual anatomy. In order for a woman to have an orgasm, the corpora cavernous which is located within the clitoris, must become engorged with blood and enlarge.
Many women have complained of genital dryness. Therefore, we have added plant extract estrogen which alleviates this problem.
DHEA is a precusor for Testosterone which is necessary for both male and female sexual function.
Not Applicable.
Three of these conditions (#""s 1, 2 and 3) may be treated successfully by increasing blood flow to the clitoris during stimulation.